Maximum Ride and the Prophecy and the Wand
by Christinelovbooks
Summary: A prophecy has been made, Fate has chosen its hero: Maximum Ride. What if? Max was kicked out, found magic with a certain Potter we all know, and discovered that she was a half blood by Percy? What if? Kronos and Voldemort bonded, and the School helped this mess? A total crazy, unique crossover of my three favorite books: Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson!


**Hey guys! This is Christinelovbooks and I am starting a new story with Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter! Thanks to James Patterson (Maximum Ride), Rick Riordan (Percy Jackson), and J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), I have come up with this amazing story!**

**This is my first Fanfic so many reviews and ideas possible! Please no flames but suggestions are welcome! So tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, PERCY JACKSON AND HARRY POTTER! I wish I did though... /(=-=)/**

* * *

**Max POV**

I swear it was sunny when I came out just five freakin' minutes ago.

...Now? Nope.

"Oh come on! Really?! Did I ever done anything to you?! Can't you just leave me alone for a second, huh?"

I shouted at the sky as it quickly turned dark grey, quickly pouring rain on me. Salty rain was mixed with salty tears against my cheek. Guess what? I was alone…

Kicked out of my own flock, my family, my home...

Oh, for newcomers, I. AM. YOUR. MAMA!

(MAJOR AWKWARD SILENCE)

...ok just kidding. I'm Maximum Ride, 16 years old, currently sulking, rejected by my own flock. Who's the flock? Well, to keep it short, Fang and Iggy are boys, both 16, then Nudge who is 12, the Gasman is 10, and his biological sister Angel is 8. If you want to know more about them, look them up. They are FAMOUS, people, FAMOUSSSS!

... Back to being alone...

And of course you're going to ask, "Max, why are you alone? You know you still have the Flock." But NOPE! I'm seriously really positively alone this time. Also, for your safety, don't say anything, and I mean ANYTHING, about the Flock. Agggghhhhhh! You made me say it again, people! Stop making me say the word! Is it that hard! Just call them… ummmm… just call them… the…. Oh! I got it! Call _them_ the FTE (F**** the enemy- A/N yup, original right?) or TEF! Yeah I like Tef!... NOT!

But you know…I never thought it would hurt this badly... Have you ever gotten back stabbed by your best friend? Like she or he was dating your girlfriend/boyfriend behind your back. I just had the feeling.. Well, to you youngsters out there, if I need to demonstrate, it feels like a sharp knife going through your heart, twisting it violently, and you feel every drip of blood coming down your body.

BETRAYAL…

I'd never thought _they_ would do this to me.. After all we've been through…. This was worse than the time Jeb left us… At least I had _them_… You guys understand right?

Sorry for my blabbering when you guys don't really know anything...

Well, I guess I owe you an explanation, right?

Here goes nothing…

**_Flashback 8 hours ago..._**

_The Flock and I just had another fight with a bunch of Erasers. None of us were really that injured, thankfully. We came to our house- which I bought with my MAX CARD! Woo Hoo! Money!- and we were exhausted._

_So anyway, I came upstairs to my room, grabbed a hoodie, and went into the bathroom next door. I cleared off my hair beside my neck and saw that the black numbers were still on my throat. I tried to wash it off still hoping it was dirt. I better go hurry my shower; my right neck was close to bleeding. Then, someone rudely banged on the door._

'_Knock! (pause) Bang! Bang!' That would be Fang, I think. Fang yelled, "Max! Max! MAX!" Yup, Fang it is._

"_Yeah? Wassup Fang?"_

"_We have an urgent meeting! Come down as soon as your done ok?"_

"_Yeah, sure." I mean like, I'm in the shower for goodness sake! Don't you guys have ANY patience?_

_Sighing, I came out, put my clothes on which was a grey hoodie that would hopefully cover the number 1 thing I never wanted to see in my life, and jeans. Finally, I brushed my hair and dried it, leaving it down so it'd cover the numbers up._

_I came down to the kitchen and saw the Flock at the living room. Not noticing the tense atmosphere, being the idiot I am, I went to the refrigerator and got myself a glass of orange juice, my favorite. I was turning around, going to ask what they needed so bad to kick me out if my shower. Then I heard,_

"_Max, GET OUT!"_

_At that, I flung my head to the person who said that. ANGEL? Wait… My sweet little baby Angel just said that?_

_"What?" I asked dumbly. "What's happening?"_

_"What's happening, Max, is that you are not yourself!" said Fang. What? Fang?_

_"Well, first, don't put up with the act, Max. We know everything," said Iggy. "You're wearing a hoodie, when you never get cold in fall. Why would you wear them?"_

_"Second, why are you putting your hair down? You always put your hair up. Even Total knows that," Gazzy asked me while in uncertainty of my betrayal._

_"You're putting mind blocks so strong, I can't get in one bit. You used to not care 'cause you trust me. How could you?" Angel hissed._

_"And, you've been going somewhere in the night, when you thought we were sleeping. Do you think we haven't noticed?" asked Nudge, not wanting to believe this._

_"This adds up to only ONE thing, Max. Do you think we are that stupid? If you do, sorry to break your bubble, but we know. You've been giving our information to the school," Fang said emotionlessly._

_Ok, so I admit. I couldn't say anything back to them. But, __I was shocked to hear this all THAT from them. I knew I acted uncomfortably in front of them, but I thought after all the clues, they would know. But NOPE! They actually think I've betrayed them. I can't believe it! They didn't trust me! Fine! Have it your way flo- I mean people!_

_"You seriously think I've betrayed you guys?" I whispered to them, looking at them one by one. Gaz and Nudge seem to flinch, Total looked at me desperately, Iggy, Fang, and Angel looking mad and confident._

_"Max, unless you were Max II, there isn't another reason that you acted so weirdly, and you know you can't lie well. It shows on your face, if you haven't noticed," Angel said meanly. Wow, cliche much?_

_I was silent, horrified at the way they were treating me. So they didn't kno-_

_"See? You can't say anything 'cause THAT'S THE TRUTH!" yelled Fang. "WHY MAX? WHY?"_

_"You know what? Just get out, Max. Everyone here hates you. Don't you get it?" Angel declared._

_"But-" I was cut off by Fang._

_"Just get out, like Angel said. I've had it –" He was cut off by me. Ok, that's it! I've had enough of this nonsense!_

_"Huh! And you said you know me, didn't you? You said you loved me, and this is how you treat me? Well get over it! Cause this is your entire fault! WE ARE OVER!" I screamed._

_Iggy was confused, "what does that have to do with anything?"_

_I literally put icicles in my voice. "Well, Igs. You haven't thought about ALL the possibilities haven't you? Just following what Angel says, but she doesn't know how to use her brain," I tutted, totally pissed off._

_"Don't say that to-"But he was cut off again by me._

_"Haven't you thought about it Iggy?"_

_"Yeah I did-"_

_"Why would I wear my HOODie?"_

_"I don't know-"_

_"Why would I put my hair DOWN?"_

_"How would I know?"_

_"How would you know?" I screamed, reaching to my highest point, "What do you think I wanted to COVER!"_

_Iggy's non-seeing eyes widened. Fang gaped at me and opened his mouth, but no words came out. However, Iggy said," To cover… your… neck… which means…" and he didn't go on._

_"Finish you sentence Igster. Nudge and Gazzy doesn't know yet." I said coldly._

_Angel must have read Ig's mind because then she gasped and started to cry. She tried to hug me, but I pushed her away, which made her cry harder._

_"What?! WHAT?!" Nudge called out nervously._

_"Tell me Iggy! Just tell me! I'm gonna go crazy without knowing anything!" the Gasman shouted._

_"She..(gulp)has.. her (gulp) date.." Angel said while crying._

_SILENCE.._

_Then, an ear piercing shriek broke the awkward silence._

_I tried to cover my ears, but it was no use. It already busted my ears. The screaming kept on forever! And I seriously mean FOREVER! I have had it. All this madness… I'm going away. Period._

_I stormed up to my room, locked the door, and got my Nike backpack. I stuffed it with clothes, snacks (Heehee I stole it from the kitchen without Iggy knowing ;) , water and other private stuff that you don't need to know. Tut. Nosy people these days. No manners. THE people were banging on the door screaming and yelling at me to open the door._

_"Max! MAX! OPEN THE DOOR!"_

_"WE NEED TO TALK MAX!"_

_"What are you doing Max? OPEN UP!"_

_"WE'RE SORRY!"_

_"MAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX!"_

_I ignored them the best I could, but if you heard them screaming, with raptor hearing, it hurts. Unfortunately, even I couldn't ignore all the screaming coming from 5 extremely not normal kids and a talking dog?_

_How do I get out? My brain was fuzzy due to the amount of ear splitting noises just behind my door. Then I saw it. The window. Duh Max. Perfect. I slid the window up, and I got my body to squish through the window that is barely big enough for me._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Max, DON'T GO!" Angel pleaded through the door._

_Bad Max! Bad! Bad! Leaving your mind block down is not an option right now! As I got my legs out, I was almost out to freedom! Not really, though…. Just then, two boys just HAD to stop me. How did they, you ask? Well, my dear friends, they had very impolitely broken down the door. I could see two black shoe marks. Huh! They must have kicked it open. They are GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!_

_While I was having a mind chatter, Iggy got me by the arms and pulled me while yelling, "Fang, get the kids in the room!" I was like 'What? Why would they want the kids inside the room?' then, I got his idea. He wanted the kids to use the deadly bambi eyes. By the way, guys, never, and I mean never, teach any kid the Bambi eyes. They make you do almost anything, ALMOST!_

_Not looking back, I punched Iggy, and he groaned, but he didn't let go. Huh, so I need more practice? So, I squiggled in his grasp and just as I was out, someone JUST HAD TO HELP IG. Guess who? Yup! It was F to the ANG!_

_Eventually, I was pulled back because I stopped squirming. Iggy accidentally broke the window, which would have been great, but not when you were directly under the window. Blood started to form on my legs and arms, and a large piece dropped to my stomach. I screamed, and they pulled me back._

_I glared at them deadly, and they couldn't meet my eyes. Iggy started to clean my wounds. After I got bandaged, a still crying Angel, Nudge and Gazzy hugged me so hard it got uncomfortable to breathe. My hoodie got wet with tears and Total, who just looked at me said, "Max, I.. don't know what to say… ummm… sorry.."_

_"Ummmm…. Ok?" I said.. Guess someone- I mean at least Total knew._

_Nudge channeled on, "Max, don't go. I mean, we need you. Without you, nothing would be right. You know you're the mom and the leader. I know you're mad at us but you know we need you right? I'll take back everything I said ok? I think the others would too, you know. I'm sooo sorry. If I knew… I wouldn't have said anything... But that wasn't my fault! Angel- I mean umm… Well, if I knew if you were... Umm... Well it was a surprise and I didn't know what –"I covered her mouth. Her speech never stops huh?_

_"Were you the one screaming?" I asked, not taking my hand off. She nodded. Hesitantly, I put my hand off and asked her, "Why? You nearly scared the hell out of me!"_

_"I panicked, you know… I didn't know what to do, and I was like AAAAHHHHHH-"I blocked her mouth again. No offense but, I didn't want to lose my ears. But then, Gazzy started._

_"I'm sorry Max… If I knew, I wouldn't have said… WAAAAHHHHH!" He burst into tears and I hugged him._

_"Don't worry Gaz. I know that you didn't mean it. But I know you three," me pointing at Fang, Iggy, and Angel, "meant it." I kinda understood that Gazzy would have to agree with the rest of the flock 'cause then he would be kicked out too. I said I kinda understand._

_Ha! Maximum Ride caring? Never heard of it. Nope! I'm gonna be strong. I saw that Gazzy was glancing at Angel and she was glaring at him as if to say 'why, Gaz? You gonna betray us?' or maybe it was, 'why does he get a hug? I'm the cutest!' Now she was glaring at me, probably because she read my thoughts and I'm still comforting Gazzy._

_"What were you thinking Max? You were seriously going?" Iggy burst out hotly._

_"Do you think we would let you go just after we heard the truth?" Fang asked equally._

_"Well, it's not like you guys believe me or anything," I said shrugging. They all gasped and flinched at this. "And for your information, YOU GUYS WERE THE ONES WHO DIDN'T WANT ME HERE SO SUCK IT UP!"_

_I guess they didn't know what to say 'cause there was another awkward silence. My head was boiling. Thank God that the Voice, or should I say Jeb, was not giving me another brain attack. If he did, I swear I could have gone crazy. But WHO CARES RIGHT?_

_'We do care, Max. We were just being cautious, and being careful like you told us too-'_

_'Angel, you better leave my head unless you want something unmerciful and ungraceful thing happen.'_

_Angel was silent._

_"Just leave me alone and go to bed would you please, my head is going crazy with you all being in my private room." I sighed._

_"You're not going to anywhere right?" Fang asked suspiciously._

_"No. I won't, so get out!" I muttered furiously._

_After a few minutes they were out. I could think now, everything was quiet and still. It felt so… lonely, though. The voice didn't say anything these moments when it should be. Wait. The Voice. Jeb._

_Jeb could help me! At the hope I got up fast, and opened the window open._

_I knew what to do._

_I'm going to Jeb._

_With hope, I jumped out of my window and flew off without checking to see any eyes on me._

_Oh well. Some things are more important than that._

_Going straight west, I found Jeb in his private office after flying 30 minutes. He looked surprised._

_"Hey, Max. Oh... I see you have your date." He noticed frowning._

_"Yeah…" I couldn't really tell him. Be tough Max! You're the Maximum Ride!_

_"Mind if I ask how many days left?"_

_"…three..." Nice job, Sparky. Where's the cool Max we've planned?_

_"So you can't even become 16?" He knew my birthday was July 30._

_"I guess…" You need your courage up, girl. Who are you and where is the real Maximum Ride?_

_"Hmmm…." He looks to be locked in thought._

_"Jeb," I started slowly, "Do you think you can, I don't know, push the date for a few months?" I asked._

_"Well… I don't know… It's kinda complicated…" He trailed off._

_"Oh come on Jeb, I mean Dad," Jeb smiled at this. "Please… You wouldn't want your daughter dead at the age of 16, right? Would you?" I asked taking in a breath._

_Then there was silence, which was only for a few moments, but it felt like a million years for me._

_"Well, I suppose I wouldn't, wouldn't I?" He said silently as he opened a drawer, and took out a small box. He opened it, and there was a 3-inch thin needle with purple liquid in it. Uh oh, bad feeling- needles. He said, "This is the cure for the expiration dates, at least that's what I was trying to make. It hasn't been tested yet, so I don't know if it would work. There's a 50% possibility it might work, but as I said, this may not work. It's your decision."_

_Wow. I never thought he would sound like a real dad._

_With no hesitation, I took the needle and stuck it up my arm. I pushed the liquid in my arm. Ugh, have I told you that I HATE needles? __I felt dizzy, and my head started to hurt. Jeb was watching with nervous eyes. Then those eyes widened._

_"Max, your date!"_

_I ran to the closest mirror, which was on the wall for some reason, and I saw the numbers changing. The numbers 7/25/13 gradually changed into 12/25/13._

_"No! It was supposed to change, and then go away!" Jeb yelled frantically, going back to the box and reading the ingredients and substances again._

_"Jeb, I mean Dad, its ok. You've helped so much! 5 months? THANK YOU!" I told him, grinning. Huh? Me. Maximum Ride. Saying. Thank you? Huh, I must have changed a lot._

_Jeb was frozen, clearly surprised too. I started to the window and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the flock. They're waiting for me. Well, in their sleep. Bye! And thanks!" I waved to him, sincerely 'cause he helped me, didn't he?_

_I came back home, and it was AM 5:45 according to my watch. Dang, that took a lot of time. For some reason, the lights on the house were on. _

_'Weird. It was pitch black when I left…' I had a bad feeling about this._

_As I landed, I heard…_

_"Aha! There you are!" shouted Angel. So they were all up. I went inside the house, and flung myself on the couch, wanting to go to sleep. Then I asked, "What are you guys doing up? It's like almost 6 in the morning."_

_"Well, Max, we just 'happened' to see you fly out of the house. You went west, didn't you? The only place west is 'the School,' unless you wanted to go to a different state. Everyone, even Total knows that," Fang said._

_"Look-"I tried to explain, but their faces hardened, and Iggy cut me off._

_"We know what's going on, Max. We know what you did," he said coldly, looking at a few inches left than my face. Need more practice on the glare, Iggy._

_"You do?" I was surprised, and glad that I didn't have to do the explaining of me dying and so on._

_"Yeah, you went to tell them about us, didn't you," Nudge whispered, looking at me with those hardened eyes filling with tears. Wait. WHAT?_

_"No-"_

_"No? What do you mean no?"_

_"Well-"_

_"You've been going out at nights. This wasn't the only day that you just 'happened' to go out!"_

_"Uh-huh. Let me explain. I've just wanted-"_

_"Us gone, don't you," Angel yelled." I can't believe this! I thought you cared, Max! I really did! I thought you called me your baby?! But a second time we caught you with evidence, no way you are just getting away with this, Max, I'll-" She was cut off by me._

_"There you are again, not using your brain and jumping into conclusions," I hissed at her, my voice once again filling with coldness. "You don't know ANYTHING." I growled at all of them, narrowing my eyes as they squirmed little by little away from me._

_"You always blame me, don't you? You wanna know why I went out? I went to Jeb." They gasped at this and Angel opened her mouth to say something, but of course I didn't let her._

_"I asked him for a cure, so I could stay with you guys. It didn't work perfectly, but it worked a little. You wanna know why I've been going out at night? Well, before you guys planned to kick me out, I was thinking how to spend my FREAKIN' 3 DAYS PERFECTLY!" Well, they didn't expect that one coming. They were absolutely flabbergasted. I kept going, somehow enjoying their faces. Muahahahaha!_

_"BUT NO! YOU DON'T TRUST ME! AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, FROM ME CARING FOR YOU GUYS AND EVERYTHING! EVEN THE MAX CARD WAS FOR ME BUT I USED IT MOSTLY ON YOU GUYS! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? KICK ME OUT?" I screeched._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS! I'LL! I'LL! I'LL….."_

_I didn't know what to say… I was pissed... I just had to get out… of this situation…_

_"I'm leaving," I said lowly as I left to go to my bedroom. I slammed the door, and I got my bag from before, while thinking quietly._

_About 10 minutes later, I put on my no emotion face and came down to the kitchen one last time, I promised myself. I was secretly surprised that they were just standing there, with their mouths still open. I turned towards to the door, but then someone hugged me from behind. Thinking it was Fang, I turned around. It was… Gazzy?_

_So, I realized that besides the betraying flock over there, Gazzy didn't want me to leave. Angel got mad at this and said, "Gazzy, come over here. She's just taking a quick fly, or if she leaves, that means we were right about her." She grabbed her brother and tried to pull him away from me. But the Gasman held on._

_"No, Angel. You know all of that wasn't true," he said angrily, still not taking his arms off of me. "Maybe you should try to use your brain, just like Max said."_

_Angel was red hearing this. "What? You're taking sides with Max? I'm your sist-"_

_"I know what you are Angel. You're my blood- related sister. But think about this. If Max wasn't there, who would take care of you when you were born? Why would she hug Nudge every time Nudge cried? Why would she be there with Iggy, when he got blind, and helped him whenever he needed help? Why would she love Fang? If Max wanted to leave us, or give us to the school, there were at least a million times that she was able to do that. Huh? What do you say Angel? Your brain working now?" Gaz was mad, now, his face red as a tomato. He sounded older than a 10 year old._

_Gazzy practically was a lawyer, I have to say. In 20 years, he could go to Harvard University to study law, doncha' think? Well, back to the story._

_I felt so thankful for Gazzy, and Nudge came up next to Gazzy. "Yeah, Angel. You need to stop trying to mind control us you know. We got so used to your mind controlling skill, and Max, here, taught us how to build stronger mind blocks in case someone tries to barge into our privacy. I would say that she is a better than you, no matter what you say that you have more powers. As for taking sides, I, am proud of Max, and I want to be just like her. Strong, trustable, and not betraying us. I agree with Gazzy." She finished with glaring at Angel and her arms crossed. I was surprised for three things, one, Nudge was short with her speech. Two, she agreed with Gaz. Three, Angel, mind controlling?_

_Angel squirmed, probably listening to my thoughts. Oh well, I said in my head. As long as you're listening, Angel, listen to this: I don't care about your reasons, because I've done the best I could, and if you think you're better than me, think again. But, since I'm leaving, you can try being the leader. You are not my baby Angel, nor my sister, ANYMORE!_

_She started to break down, and Fang managed to comfort her, while glaring at me. Iggy was just listening quietly, going over the thing we just said._

_I hugged Gazzy and Nudge quickly, and kissed their foreheads. "Don't let Angel get you," I whispered only to them, "Keep those strong mind blocks up, and be strong, always, ok? And, thanks for sticking up for me guys. I'll try to keep in touch with you guys, ok? Bye..." They nodded and started to cry._

_I thought about bringing them with me, but I'd rather have them stick to the family and be safe (even thought the 'family' was breaking up) and not be on the run with me. But now? I almost broke down with them._

_Unable to see this, I rushed out of the house before anyone could stop me. I ran, and jumped up, unfolding my wings. I used my super-sonic speed, and I flew towards the woods in the East._

_I started to look for a place to sleep. When I found some berries, I flew down and folded my wings. I picked some berries and ate them. While I was roaming around, the rain started to pour down._

_**Flashback ending**_

So… yeah… Here I am, alone, kicked out and lonely, and all those depressed stuff you guys think whenever you're shunned...

Anyway, that's the story. Right now, I'm still in the rain, trying to find at least a cave. When I finally found one, while dripping with water, I realized that the flock- I mean Tef, used to sleep here before_ I_ bought a house for us. At least I have the MAX CARD… And of course I left _some_ money, mostly for Nudge and Gazzy.

Before I could do something, I was tired, so I went to sleep.

The next morning, the sun was up, and the sky was clear, as if it was taunting me.

I was moving east, going for the woods. Maybe I could 'clear my mind' as those old people says.

Me being Max, I went down and started walking through the woods, which looked haunted.

...Cool!

_CRUNCH! _A branch breaking. Oooooook, like that is NOT OBVIOUS AND NO ONE IS THERE RIGHT?

Well, it sounded that loud, due to my sharp senses you people in the back asking, 'why the capital letters?'

I wasn't alone, wasn't I? I mean, come on. Branches don't break themselves do they? Jeesh, I need to talk to some sane people that know some basic facts.

Just rights then, I saw yellow eyes everywhere. About a 100, at least… Ughhh, not again!

ERASERS… I thought, as they all ran towards me.

And I was all by myself…

* * *

**A/N Soooooo... How was that for an entrance?**

**Max : (munching on an apple) Good enough. It was a loooonnngggg flashback though.**

**Me : I know, I know. The flashback was long, but it was necessary. I think. (pause) ****Hey! I tried my best!**

**R&R would you please? Puppy eyes!**

**PEACE OUT -CHRISTINELOVBOOKS-**


End file.
